As requirements for area storage density increase for magnetic media, cell size decreases. A commensurate decrease in the size of a write element is difficult because in many systems, a strong write field is needed to shift the polarity of cells on a magnetized medium. As a result, writing data to smaller cells on the magnetized medium using the relatively larger write pole may affect the polarization of adjacent cells (e.g., overwriting the adjacent cells). One technique for adapting the magnetic medium to utilize smaller cells while preventing adjacent data from being overwritten during a write operation is shingled magnetic recording (SMR).
SMR allows for increased areal density capability (ADC) as compared to conventional magnetic recording (CMR) but at the cost of some performance ability. As used herein, CMR refers to a system that allows for random data writes to available cells anywhere on a magnetic media. In contrast to CMR systems, SMR systems are designed to utilize a write element with a write width that is larger than a defined track pitch. As a result, changing a single data cell within a data track entails re-writing a corresponding group of shingled (e.g., sequentially increasing or decreasing) data tracks. This effect penalizes performance of the system.
Therefore, better designs are desired to increase storage device performance while achieving or improving upon the ADC of existing SMR systems.